The Striptease
by Starred
Summary: It was a simple game of Truth or Dare, but thanks to Mukuro, Tsuna became jealous. However, Hayato gave Tsuna a little surprise...TYL!2759, one-sided 6959, and hinted All59...


**Title: **The Striptease

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Humor, and Romance

**Summary: **It was a simple game of Truth or Dare, but thanks to Mukuro, Tsuna became jealous. However, Hayato gave Tsuna a little surprise...TYL!2759, one-sided 6959, and hinted All59...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or the song, or lyrics...

**Announcement: **Well, I made this since this will be like a come back from me, to all of you...This is a Tyl!2759, and one-sided 6959 with hinted of All59.

~.~.~

Hayato didn't know what to do. He and the other guardians had finished their work and decided to do a truth or dare game since they didn't have anything to do.

Right now, the bottle was pointing towards him. However, the worst part was the Pineapple bastard was the one who spin it.

"Kufufu, it seems like it's the loyal puppy turn. Which will you pick? Truth or Dare? You would most probably pick Truth," Mukuro taunted while the others just observed what was happening.

"Tch, I pick Dare, you pineapple bastard!" Hayato exclaimed while scowling. He wouldn't let that Pineapple bastard have the satisfaction to see him do what he said.

Mukuro twitched at the nickname, but soon the annoyed expression when to one of smugness.

_'What is the Pineapple bastard planning?' _Hayato thought while looking at him in a suspicious way.

"Alright, I Dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game," Mukuro said while smirking, he knew that was a hit to Hayato's pride.

Almost everyone looked at them in shock, except for Hibari. They couldn't belive that Mukuro would dare Hayato to do something like _**that**. _After all, everyone knew that Hayato was in a relationship with Tsuna, and they knew how possessive Tsuna was of Hayato.

"W-what? I won't do that!" Hayato exclaimed while blushing cutely.

Many wouldn't admit it since they were scare of what Tsuna would do or say, but they thought Hayato was really cute since he had big green eyes that were slightly narrowed, his body was kind of petite, but not much, and his hair now was longer, giving him a feminine look. He looked even more cute when he blushed like that.

"Oya oya, who knew that Tsunayoshi's _**right hand man** _wouldn't be able to something so simple. It seems like he's afraid," Mukuro taunted while giving a mocking sigh.

_'How dare he say something like that! I will be able to do that! After all, I am Juudaime's right hand man and I'm **not **afraid of doing that stupid Dare!' _Hayato thought, furious.

"Fine!" Hayato exclaimed while he stood up.

He quickly went towards where Mukuro was sitting and sat on his lap while he scowled.

Many looked at them in shocked while others didn't show it. They couldn't believe Hayato actually did it, some just pray that Tsuna wouldn't come in and see them. They didn't want to be there when that happen.

"Hayato, is your turn," Takeshi said while smiling nervously.

"I'm not playing anymore!" Hayato exclaimed while glaring at him.

Hayato felt Mukuro moving more to the back, and he silently wonder about why he was doing that.

"THEN IT'S MY TURN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled while spinning the bottle.

Hayato didn't listen to him since he was staring off in space.

However, his thoughts were broken when he felt something poke his butt. He almost yelp in surprised, but he held it back.

He would have say something, but he was embarrassed of saying anything since he knew that the others would stop to listen to them.

Mukuro almost read Hayato's thoughts and smirk in amusement.

"Oya oya, what's wrong, _Ha-ya-to~"_ Mukuro purred in his ear.

"Y-you p-pervert," Hayato murmured while blushing, but Mukuro clearly heard what he said.

Mukuro chuckled while putting his hands on Hayato's waist and he moved him slightly, making Hayato's butt rub against his member.

Hayato gasped while trying to stand up, but Mukuro's hands made it impossible.

"Bastard, l-let m-me get up," Hayato whispered while panting at the friction Mukuro was making.

"Why should I? You seem like you're enjoying yourself," Mukuro groaned in his ear.

Unfortunately for Hayato, nobody in the room noticed what Mukuro was doing to him since they were too focused in the game.

"Ahh," Hayato silently moaned when he felt Mukuro slightly thrust in his clothe butt.

He felt embarrassed about how Mukuro was making him moan and shiver unwillingly.

_'Damn it! I would do something, but I don't want to the others to noticed since some of them would annoyed me about it,' _Hayato thought.

Hayato bit back a loud moan when Mukuro took his waist again and make him grind against his member.

"N-no, stop," Hayato whispered while panting, but Mukuro didn't listen.

In fact, that encourage Mukuro to make Hayato grind faster against his member.

Hayato didn't want to, but he felt like he was about to come. He felt like he was cheating on Tsuna, but he wasn't thinking about what Mukuro would have done to him when he accept the dare.

However, his thoughts were broken when he heard the door open while the person asked.

"Has any of you see Hayato?"

He felt like time stopped when Tsuna turned around and look at them directly.

Everyone look at them, then at Tsuna many times while they start praying that they wouldn't get involve.

Tsuna didn't know if what he was seeing was real or not. He couldn't believe that _his _Hayato was sitting on Mukuro's lap and his intuition was telling him it wasn't innocent either. He could also see it since Hayato was blushing and panting while Mukuro was panting slightly. He could see that Hayato was sitting on Mukuro's member while Mukuro was holding Hayato's waist.

He could feel jealousy, anger, and possessiveness. He couldn't belive that Mukuro was touching _his _Hayato like that.

The tempeture of the room dropped and almost everyone shiver at the darkness Tsuna was emitting. It wasn't a common sight to see Tsuna like that since he was usually really kind and warm person.

"Mukuro, what are you doing to Hayato?" Tsuna asked while he walked towards them.

"Kufufu, what does it look like we're doing?" Mukuro asked while smirking, but inside he was sweating in fear, knowing that Tsuna was clearly furious.

He knew how possessive Tsuna was and he didn't notice him walking into the room, until it was too late.

When Tsuna was close enough, he pulled Hayato to himself while hugging him in a possessive way.

Hayato blushed while shyly hugging back.

Mukuro stood up while smirking, but he felt slightly anger at been ignored and at display in front of him.

Everyone slowly left the room, not wanting to be part of the fight. When they noticed they were close enough to the door, they literally ran out.

"Will you answer now? What were you doing to Hayato?" Tsuna asked while glaring at him, he was getting more furious by the minute.

Hayato knew he got to intrefere since Tsuna would start attacking Mukuro if he didn't do anything. He was doing it for Tsuna since he knew that if there was a fight, things would be destroyed, causing more paperwork for Tsuna.

Hayato, then put his arms around Tsuna's neck while giving him a shy kiss.

Tsuna quickly responded, and when the kiss was going to become more passionate, Hayato pulled away while blushing.

"J-Juudaime, you shouldn't fight here. Let's go and spared his life for now," Hayato whispered in his ear while having to stretch to get to his ear since Tsuna was now taller than him.

Tsuna slightly tight his grip on Hayato.

"Hayato, are you interest in him or something?" Tsuna whispered back while slightly licking his ear.

"Ahh, no. I'm doing it for your good, and I'm not interest in him," Hayato whispered back while moaning slightly.

Tsuna looked at Hayato's face and nodded.

He then turned towards Mukuro who was slightly paled.

"You're saved, but do something like that to Hayato again and I will not have mercy," Tsuna said while Hayato un-wrapped his arms and stood next to Tsuna who let go of him.

Mukuro chuckled, but nodded. But, inside he sigh in relief.

Tsuna and Hayato then left the room, leaving Mukuro alone in the room.

***In Tsuna and Hayato's room***

When they got to their room, Tsuna pinned Hayato to the wall, but not before locking the door.

"What were you and Mukuro doing?" Tsuna asked.

"All of us were playing Truth or Dare since we had finished our work and we were bored, and that Pineapple bastard dared me to sit on his lap," Hayato responded while blushing at the intense gazed Tsuna sent him.

"You could have escaped or at least have done something about it," Tsuna said while slightly biting his neck.

"Mmmn...But I would have brought everyone's attention to myself," Hayato said while tilting his head to side, giving Tsuna more access.

Tsuna didn't responded, but he put his lips on Hayato's neck and began to suck on it, creating a big and red hickey. Then he pulled away and let go of Hayato's arms.

"I have to leave since I need to finish some paperwork and I have a meeting to attend," Tsuna said while he un-locked the room and he left.

Hayato knew that Tsuna must have been pissed off or mad at what had happened.

_'What should I do now? Maybe I should do something to make it up to him,' _Hayato thought with sadness, he didn't like it when Tsuna acted so cold towards him.

But an idea quickly came to Hayato and he opened his phone, and began talking in Italian.

***Time Skip***

Tsuna had already finished all of his work and he could finally go back to the room. He began thinking about what he saw earlier, when he saw Hayato sitting on Mukuro's lap, that made him mad, but what made him more than furious was the fact that Hayato seemed to be enjoying it.

That made his blood boil in rage. He knew that he was too possessive and jealousy person, but he started behaving like that when he noticed that many people were interest in Hayato when they start dating. All of those people wanted to claim him and did many things to get his attention, and that was when his possessive and jealousy behavior started. However, Hayato didn't hate his behavior, he seemed to like it when he noticed and sometimes he was oblivious about it.

As he entered, someone came from behind him and blind fold him, he was about to attack, but his intuition told him the person wasn't dangerous.

"Hayato?" Tsuna asked while the person lead him somewhere.

"Yes, Juudaime," he answered while making him sit on a chair.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna asked as he felt Hayato put hand-cuffs on him.

Hayato leaned towards him, so that his lips were close to Tsuna's ear. "It's a surprise."

Tsuna shiver slightly while wondering what _his _lover was planning.

Hayato began to lightly touch his thighs and chest, while lightly kissing his neck.

Tsuna slightly groaned, but then Hayato took his blind fold and threw it to the side to the room.

He could now see clearly, he first looked around the room and noticed there was a pole in the middle, then he turned towards Hayato and his eyes darken in lust.

Hayato was wearing a tight black corset that showed his belly, some red and black short shorts, he was wearing black and red heels that were 6 inchs, and a pair of fingerless gloves.

Hayato noticed the way he was looking at him, and blushed while Tsuna smirked at the cute expression.

"Hayato, you look so good," Tsuna purred out.

Hayato blushed harder, but went towards the pole while taking a control and pressing a button.

A song came in and at the same time, Hayato starting dancing.

**_Shoulders down_**  
**_Leg Out_**  
**_Bend Over_**  
**_Lips Pout_**  
**_Bat Eyes_**  
**_Show thigh_**  
**_Lift em Up_**  
**_Don't Touch_**

Hayato put his shoulders down, showing more of his creamy skin. He put his leg out, in a sexy position, he then put his head up while pouting as he batted his eyes at Tsuna in a seductive manner, he went to the pole and put his leg up showing more of his creamy legs, but then putting it down again while winking at Tsuna.

I**_ got a proposition if you want it_**  
**_(If you want it)_**  
**_Dare you to let me run some game on ya_**  
**_(Game on ya)_**  
**_Undress me with you eyes _**  
**_Your in for a surprise_**  
**_What's underneath my exteri-eri-eri-erior_**

Hayato started to put his legs in the pole while going up, then down with a leg hooked to the pole while the other was, but only slightly. he looked at Tsuna at the eyes and with one hand, he went down when down and down to his thighs.

Tsuna was looking at him in lust and was slowly loosing control.

**_You do your best to put your name on it_**  
**_(Name on it) _**  
**_But you could never put your claim on me_**  
**_(Claim on me)_**  
**_Create your (fantasies)_**  
**_Which role ya wanna (be)_**  
**_Check the reflection in the mirror-irr-irr-or_**

He was back to his feet while he turned around, so that his butt on the pole and he went up and down, he stopped and went back to climb the pole while putting his tuning around the pole with grace each time.

Tsuna growled at the lyrics that said 'you do your best to put your name on it, but you could never put your claim on me.' He would put his claim on Hayato to show that he belonged to Tsuna _only._

**_I know you like it _**  
**_The way I do it private_**  
**_You cant deny it_**  
**_Just wanna please you_**  
**_Blow out ya candle in my birthday suit_**  
**_Surprise_**  
**_Just let me make your night_**  
**_I'll do you like you like_**  
**_I'll fulfill your needs_**  
**_Keep your tip this one's on me_**

Hayato stopped dancing on the pole and walked towards him while moving his hips seductively. When he was close enough, he sat on his lap, facing him while slowly grinding their clothe members together.

Tsuna groaned while Hayato moaned in his ear.

"Juudaime."

"You're a tease," Tsuna said while panting slightly.

"Ahh," Hayato moaned out, not responding.

**_You been real good and I can tell you're on your best behavior_**  
**_Slowly I remove all my articles-of-clothing and I_**  
**_Let you come and sneak a peak_**  
**_What's behind door number 3_**  
**_Take off your blindfold to see clear-ar-ar-ar-ar-ar-ar-ar_**

He put his lips close to Tsuna's and lick them in a teasing manner, then turned around, so that his back was on Tsuna's chest and his butt on his member.

He started to grind on him while moaning at the friction.

"H-hayato, take the cuffs off me," Tsuna said while struggling slightly, he was almost at his limit.

"N-no," Hayato answered, then moaned. It was one of the few times he has said 'no' to Tsuna.

**_The walls are talking bout the things we doing_**  
**_Flip me and try an acrobatic movement (flip it flip it) _**  
**_This is the center ring_**  
**_Come one come all and see_**  
**_The main attraction like the Ring Ling Brother-other-others_**

Hayato turned to face him yet again, but he was still grinding against him. He out his lips on Tsuna's.

Tsuna quickly responded while it became more passionate, he was about to deepen the kiss, but Hayato pulled away.

He almost growled at that while Hayato moved slightly back, he then put his hand on Tsuna's clothe member, giving it a light squeezed and rubbing it slightly.

Tsuna groaned while bucking his hips at his hand, however Hayato pulled away, but not before rubbing it a last time. He then turned around again while putting his butt again on Tsuna's member.

**_It's so erotic_**  
**_Here goes I've gotta pocket_**  
**_Full of candy with you favorite flavors_**  
**_You can have it now or later_**  
**_Don't you wanna taste_**  
**_Don't got no time to waste_**  
**_I got some tasty cakes_**  
**_My fillings so sweet_**  
**_And its good enough to eat_**

He started to grind against him once again, but Tsuna thrust upwards to his butt. His eyes widen, before he moaned.

"Take the cuffs off, Hayato," Tsuna ordered while thrusting up again.

"N-no," Hayato responded while moaning again, he wasn't going to give up.

He got up from Tsuna's lap while standing in front of him, he slowly took off the corset, his pink nipples were perk up while his skin was slightly flushed.

Tsuna eyes darken more while he struggle more.

Hayato throw the corset somewhere while he went to his knees in front of Tsuna while putting down the zipper and putting down the boxers down, pulling out the member.

Tsuna eyes widen slightly, but he then groaned in pleasure when Hayato suck the tip slightly, but he quickly pulled again while lightly blowing on it.

**_You know you want my strip tease_**  
**_You want it say please_**  
**_You know you want my strip tease_**  
**_You want it say please_**  
**_You know you want my strip tease_**  
**_You want it say please_**  
**_You know you want my strip tease_**  
**_You want it say please_**  
**_I can make you if you want it_**

Those were the last lyrics, until the song finished. Hayato let go of the member and went to sit on Tsuna's lap again, but not on top of the member since he didn't want to hurt Tsuna.

Tsuna eyes flashed in orange when Hayato kissed him again, but this time he deepen the kiss, taking control.

Hayato moaned when Tsuna's tongue was rubbing against his own, and the way it was exploring his mouth make him want to moaned louder.

This time Tsuna pulled away while he smirked at the cute expression Hayato had on, he only had a little self-control.

"Hayato, take the cuffs off me, now," Tsuna whispered while he leaned towards him, and start sucking on his neck.

Hayato didn't want to, but he would do it. However, he would do this last thing since he knew that would drive his lover crazy.

"Mmn, _Tsu_-_na~" _Hayato moaned out loud and just like that Tsuna's self-control broke.

Hayato looked at his lover with half-lidden eyes and noticed that Tsuna was struggling to break the cuffs. He moved close to Tsuna, close enough so that Tsuna's member was just in-between his legs, he then took off the cuffs, but not before rubbing against him.

When Tsuna didn't feel the cuffs any longer, he took Hayato's waist with his two hands while he moved slightly in the chair, so that he wrapped his legs around his waist. He stood up while walking to the bed.

Hayato put one arm around him while the other he put it down, so that he could touch Tsuna's member and start to rub it.

Tsuna groaned when he felt that and throw Hayato to the bed, making him yelp in surprised. He then, crawled to the bed, so that Hayato was laying under him.

"Hayato, you have been so naughty, and for that I will punish you," Tsuna murmured in Hayato's ear.

And Hayato knew that it would be a **_long_** night.

~.~.~

**Author's Note: **Phew, it was a long one-shot~I hope all of you enjoyed this since it was just my second M rated fic~Please:

Read and Review~

Ciao ciao~

Star-chan~~XD


End file.
